


Honeyed

by Literary



Series: Let the World Burn Through You [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary/pseuds/Literary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second rule of talking to ladies is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme on Tumblr where someone sends you a sentence and you write the next handful. This was requested by final-mazin-blade. :)

“That’s the first rule about talking to ladies, Kent.”

“I thought the first rule was to treat them like human beings.”

Sain’s palm made a light smacking sound against his face, and he sighed so loudly that Kent was afraid Lady Lyndis could hear it from the other side of the camp (and that she would come and investigate it, which would be most unfortunate). “Kent. My buddy. My pal. My  _boon companion_. Are you trying to be difficult?”

“No, it was a serious statement.”

“That’s common sense, my friend. Common sense things don’t count as rules.”

“I see. You may continue, I suppose.”

“All right. The second rule about talking to ladies is this: you must speak honeyed words, not barbs.”

Kent frowned slightly, and opened his mouth to argue, but Sain beat him to it.

“See? That’s your problem. You rarely smile. Consider smiling for once, when you speak to a lady. Where’s Lady Lyndis? You can practice on her—”

“Sain! Absolutely  _not_ —!”

But Sain was already jumping up and down, waving his arm to get their lady liege’s attention.

Some friend Sain was—some _boon companion_. How dare he try to manipulate things! Even if it _did_ come from a good place (and Kent was sure that was the case), it was inexcusable. He could already feel his face reddening with that infuriating combination of irritation and embarrassment that Sain so often managed to bring out since he’d somehow figured out that Kent was, in fact, capable of feeling affection for his fellow human beings.

The opportunity to escape the conversation already long gone, Kent forced his expression into something more neutral and resigned himself to his fate.


End file.
